


Mermaid kisses, starfish wishes

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And finally i add a chapter, Just testing this out, M/M, Marine biologist Viktor, Yuuri's actually something else, merman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Viktor hated the beach.(Which, honestly, made no sense, as he worked in a marine hospital and rescued injured sea animals from-you guessed it-the beach.)





	1. What is this?

 

Viktor hated the beach.

(Which, honestly, made no sense, as he worked in a marine hospital and rescued injured sea animals from-you guessed it-the _beach._ )

To be more specific, Viktor just hated sand. He hated the way it stuck to his skin, the way it itched, and when it got in between his knees or elbows, it was literal _hell._

He was currently on beach patrol, which meant that he had to walk down the fifteen mile stretch of sand and water, which by the way, were _not_ a good mix, and be doing it for a third of the day.

And that’s when Viktor heard it.

A thump, and a sharp cry of pain. Hearing it, Viktor broke into a jog, trying to locate whatever it was that was hurt.

There was a man laid spread-eagled in the sand, face contorted in a mask of pain. A pile of jagged rocks blocked the view of the man’s mid-chest area and below, and Viktor couldn’t see what had happened.

As Viktor neared, he opened his mouth to ask what happened, but halted suddenly in his tracks. He stared, blinking incredulously.

He’d seen it wrong, hadn’t he? The sea air must have been messing with his vision, or it was fog, or something or the other.

Because there was no way that this man had a _tail._

A tail. As in what fairy-tale mermaids and mermen had.

Viktor inched closer cautiously, not sure what to think.

Blood had spread across the watery sand, onto which Viktor didn’t pay a second thought to.

Viktor ran a hand through his sea-air sticky hair, and sighed.

“Stay here.” he told the merman?, who’d noticed him and had an expression of pure horror on his face.

Viktor ran to the truck which was parked nearby. Usually, Viktor hated to drive the marine hospital’s standard beach patrol truck, which was in truth a gaudy metal monster incapable of proper speed.

This time, he was glad that he’d listened to Yakov drone on and on about the importance of taking the beach patrol truck to the beach.

Viktor did _not_ want sand in his car.

Viktor hopped into the truck, and drove it down to where the merman was. He walked out, and approached the merman slowly.

“Okay. I’ll lift you up and put you in the back of the truck, and I’ll drive over to the marine hospital and clean up your cuts and stuff, yeah?” Viktor explained, unsure if the merman even _understood_ Russian.

The merman showed no sign of understanding or recognition.

Viktor moved forward and put his hands on the merman’s back and behind the middle of his tail. With a grunt, Viktor hoisted the merman up, staggering backwards slightly from the unexpected weight. The merman looked lean and slim, but Viktor guessed that it was the tail that added the extra pounds.

Viktor started moving slowly to the truck, glad that the merman wasn’t thrashing. He set him in the back, wincing slightly at the sharp cry of pain that was caused.

“Sorry.” Viktor whispered, unnoticed to the merman, who had tear tracks running down his flushed  cheeks.

Viktor opened the door of the truck and sat in the driver’s seat, turning on the truck and driving to the marine hospital.

He burst through the main doors, and into Yakov’s office.

“Yakov! You have to see this!” Viktor spluttered, slamming his hands on Yakov’s desk, sending papers flying.

Yakov glowered at Viktor with eyes burning.

“I’m not about to take a plastic wrapper off a seagull that tripped, Viktor.” Yakov deadpanned, picking up a fallen paper next to him.

“It’s not a seagull for once, Yakov.” Viktor seethed, slamming his hands on Yakov’s paperwork-strewn desk and sending up a cloud of forms.

“Fine.” Yakov said, standing up.

Viktor did all but drag Yakov to the truck, while the merman was fiddling with the latch, trying to open it.

Yakov froze still in his tracks, Viktor glaring at him with a ‘I told you so’ expression clean on his face.

“Viktor. . . what is this?” Yakov stammered.

“A merman.” Viktor replied, stating the obvious.

Yakov seemed to unfreeze and moved closer to the merman, who’d noticed them but was still picking away at the latch.

“That’s not a merman.” Yakov declared, scrutinizing the whatever it was (It was half fish, half man. Merman.) closely.

“Then what is he? A cosplayer that’s drunk and ended up on a beach?” Viktor asked sarcastically.

“There’s a very good chance of that, yes. But he isn’t a merman. I’ve seen mermen-” Yakov started, only to be cut off by an over-enthusiastic Viktor.

“You’ve seen a merman?!” he spluttered, eyes wide as saucers.

“Yes. But as I was saying, he isn’t a merman. See the markings on his hips?” Yakov pointed to the white crystal looking markings on his hips, half covered by the merman bending over, tail swishing in the air to unlock the latch.

“Yes.” Viktor said, unsure of what Yakov was getting at.

“Those markings never appear on a merman.”  

“And?” Viktor prompted, getting impatient.

“And there’s no way that he’s a merman. Mermen are too peaceful. Look at him. He’s injured severely and he _still_ is trying to escape. Meanwhile, if he was a merman, he would be staying still and doing everything to keep himself from getting even more hurt. A merman wouldn’t be that way. It’s not them. Mermen are a lot more peaceful and that is a siren without doubt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I literally just made this up.  
> I don't really know if I should continue, since I lost my motivation for writing this halfway through the thirty minutes it took me to write this.  
> Please comment on your opinion!  
> <3  
> Update: six more people to go, and this fic will be a reality!  
> <3  
> UPDATE UPDATE: Okay if you haven't heard my crisis, then click [ here](https://mylaptopisforeverstolenbymymom.tumblr.com/post/162113054625/okayread-cry-for-desperate-help) to know.  
> And one more thing: my tumblr is [ here ](https://mylaptopisforeverstolenbymymom.tumblr.com)if you wanna scream about Yoi or anything else to me.  
> Love you all, my little kitties!  
> <3  
> UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE: Guys i'm in love.  
> <3


	2. Terrified.

Yuuri was terrified.

Injured, but more terrified than not injured.

More terrified _than_ injured.

But whatever.

A _human_ had just found him.

A human.

As in one of those creatures that had no care for anything except themselves. As in one of those freakish siren and mer-copycats. As in one of those selfish litterbugs.

That had no care for the environment.

And that human had hauled him in a truck, and drove him over to where Yuuri predicted he’d call along his scientist friends and experiment on Yuuri.

The human had dragged an old man to look at Yuuri, probably to observe him to see how much money he could make with selling him off.

And then that old man said he was a siren.

The human that had brought Yuuri to this place and locked him up in the truck had asked why.

“A long time ago, I met a girl . . .” the old man started.

* * *

Yuuri was born a siren to a family of mer.

Sirens and mer didn’t mix, and everyone knew that.

So a close friend of Yuuri’s mom offered to raise Yuuri for his mom.

Katsuki Hiroko knew what she was doing, and she accepted the offer, blinking back tears and handing the toddler over to a dancer.

The first thing that Minako-sensei had taught Yuuri when she deemed him able to remember it was Russian.

Minako had declared Japan too dangerous for them sirens and had moved to Russia when Yuuri was five.

Japan was a mer country and besides, mer and sirens didn’t mix well.

So Minako had taken a young five year old Yuuri to Russia.

There Yuuri met Lillia.

The siren was terrifying, down to her bright yellow iridescent tail and honeyed poison words. She and Minako were responsible for his schooling, teaching him all the languages of the world.

First to conquer was Russian. Minako had insisted, saying that she was sick and tired of translating for Lillia.

The waters around Russia were heavily populated with sirens, as they prefered frigid waters.

Lillia was even colder.

As a daily chore, she’d have Yuuri practice morphing between his siren body and a human. And to top it all off, Lillia instructed him on his singing to lure in unsuspecting humans and ballet, Minako offering her wide spread of knowledge of dance too.

The process to turn from siren to human was particularly very painful, leading to all sirens evolving a inhuman pain tolerance.

The joints in the tail would liquefy and fuse into solid bone, leaving a pair of human legs in a siren tail. The skin of those human legs would then slough off the scales, ending up with a human body.

The entire thing took about two minutes, which Lillia forced Yuuri to reduce to a quarter of.

The process to turn from human to siren was something that could only be explained by magic.

Mer didn’t have this ability, which what why they preferred warmer waters. Cold water was better for getting rid of scales for sirens, leading to a higher population near the poles.

When Yuuri was six, he learned ballet and ballroom dances, starting to stay in the water less than above it. Minako taught him reading and history, and Lillia taught Yuuri science and math.

The moment Yuuri turned seven, Lillia pushed him into public school, saying that he needed to build social skills if he was ever to kill in his future.

Lillia had a house in Moscow, which Yuuri, Minako and her lived in.

 

The trio went back to Saint Petersburg monthly, to fight sea-longing.

For his eleventh birthday, Minako and Lilla gifted Yuuri a brown bundle of joy: Vicchan.

Yuuri fell in love with her at first sight, taking long walks down the Neva river when they were in Saint Petersburg and wandering aimlessly in Moscow.

And when Yuuri was twelve and was taking a dip in the ocean, Vicchan was with Minako, who was watching over him. She was sitting on a bench near the water, Vicchan on a leash.

A treat was tossed to Vicchan. She went after it, snapping out of Minako’s grip.

The girl slowly baited Vicchan out to sea, the poodle bounding too far out of Minako’s range of catching.

The girl threw a last, final treat into the water, where a pile of jagged boulders resided, waiting.

Vicchan bled out, and Minako and Yuuri didn’t find her until it was too late and a cloud of red had surrounded Vicchan’s body.

Yuuri swallowed down his tears and grief and turned back into a human, tracking the girl down to her home.

And Yuuri laid in wait.

As the night fell, Yuuri crooned and sung with his siren’s voice under the girl’s open window. The girl walked out silently, hypnotized by Yuuri’s strong voice.

Yuuri walked down to the spot of Vicchan’s death, turning back into a siren and luring the girl closer.

Closer.

She walked, in a trance to Yuuri, who was waiting patiently for the girl, the murderer to near him.

And that was the time that Yuuri made his first kill.

Most sirens made their first kill when they were fifteen or so, after most of their puberty passed.

Yuuri’s voice grew stronger after the girl’s death.

Minako and Lillia noticed instantly and knew, from the way Yuuri’s enhanced voice surged like the storming sea and soothed like the calmest of waters.

Lillia had then decided to take Yuuri and Minako on a road trip.

The trio swam down to Thailand, Yuuri turning thirteen and racking up kills like poker chips.

Thailand’s waters were an unpleasant change for Yuuri, who had then experienced slowness transforming back and forth from siren to human.

Yuuri’s hair had grown out long, swishing midway down his sleek long black tail before the unexpected trip to Thailand.

The warmer waters had a drastic effect on Yuuri’s hair, which grew even faster.

Thailand was also the place where Yuuri met his best friend.

Phichit Chulanont had tackled Yuuri at first sight, the siren declaring him and Yuuri best friends for life the moment they shook hands. Phichit also took Yuuri sightseeing all over Bangkok, using the opportunity to teach some basic Thai while he was at it.

The pair kept in touch long after Yuuri’s trip to Thailand.

Whenever Lillia would brush Yuuri’s hair, she always had a habit of telling stories.

She always talked about her one missed kill, going over it in front of Yuuri, taking apart the memory slowly, and Yuuri would sometimes point out a detail that Lillia had messed up, Minako joining in at some rare occasions.

Lillia would always start with an “It all started with a boy, long before you were even born.”

* * *

Lillia was sixteen and on a date.

The boy next to her was handsome, but quite clingy.

She’d known Yakov for years, ever since she was twelve and he was fourteen. Lillia also knew that Yakov had a prominent crush on her since they met.

They were on the beach, with Lillia desperately trying to figure out how she could transform into a siren without Yakov noticing and lure him out to sea.

Lillia spotted a food cart not too far away and made an excuse to him that she was going to buy something for the both of them and slipped away.

Lillia stripped and dived into the frigid waters, swimming a good thirty or so feet away from Yakov.

She started singing, luring him away from shore bit by bit.

Lillia did not expect Yakov to regain his senses when she was about to drown him.

He thrashed and flailed, treading in the water next to a dumbstruck Lillia.

Yakov was truly in love with Lillia.

Only pure, undiluted love could be clear through siren song.

“You’re a mermaid.” Yakov said, wonder laced within his voice.

“Siren.” Lillia subconsciously corrected, throat hoarse and eyes widening as she realized what she had just said.

Lillia swiftly turned and swam off, leaving only a trail of frothed sea foam as proof that she was ever there.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh this was a pain to write.  
> I handwrote this since my mom has now taken my laptop away forever and for good measure, deleted my profile on it.  
> This was written on the family HP laptop, which is hardly six months old, but loves to glitch on me.  
> But yes, Yuuri was raised by Minako and LIllia.  
> He's one of the best sirens and would make an excellent assassin.  
> I have a crisis which you can find out by clicking [ here](https://mylaptopisforeverstolenbymymom.tumblr.com/post/162113054625/okayread-cry-for-desperate-help)  
> And my tumblr is right [here](mylaptopisforeverstolenbymymom.tumblr.com)  
> Also now I have a rabbit and a discord thing so can someone show me the ropes?  
> <3


	3. lets end this

Hi, guys.

It's Cheyenne here.

So recently I have not been posting chapters and whatnot because of one thing:

My laptop is gone.

And I really mean gone.

So please don't expect updates for anything.

I'm really sorry about this, since I have no fucking idea even why my mom took away my laptop.

And of course she had to do it when I just barely lost in an international competition that cost a lot to go to and ended up losing by two places.

My laptop is one of the few things that I had value for, since I could read and write and be able to communicate with my friends.

I'm not in a very good state of now, what with my laptop getting taken away and other personal events that weren't the best for me.

Both of my parents are homophobic and it stressed me out a lot to write gay fanfiction while they would disapprove immensely, be pan and an asexual when they want me to get married to a man and have children.

My dad literally threw away the YOI drawings that my friend had made for me to enjoy and admire, and it broke my heart when he did that since those drawings are something that I love.

My mom is no less.

She's not letting me to even have an Instagram. Because I'm apparently a child.

The only reason I have Instagram is to keep in touch with my friends.

Oh, but when its convenient they'll say that I'm mature and I'm not a child anymore and I need to do things right.

Obviously.

I know that my parents are looking out for me, but they have no excuse for taking away my laptop for no reason and not letting me have social media.

It's the goddamn summer, for heavens sake!

Am I not allowed to have a break?

Writing fanfiction was always something to enjoy and my parents scorned it, and it's hard now to type three letters on the family laptop, because I know it has no place in my parents worlds.

I'm expected to be a doctor, since I'm good at science and math, but the only reason I'm good at it is because I don't want to spend more time doing it when I could be writing. The expectation is not only from my parents, but from my friends to my friends' parents.

I love the arts and want to pursue a career in writing, but apparently according to my parents that's going to get me nowhere in the world. It's suffocating to be in a situation like mine.

I also want to point something out, since it's become a pattern in my life.

Last week, I was in a ship for a one day cruise and was sitting on the deck, writing. An old man can up to me and said that I was incredible to be sitting and writing and not on my phone. We talked for a little while, his friend coming up and joiningus. When I told him that I wanted to become an author, he said that I was going to go very far in my life, regardless of my career choice. He didn't believe it when I admitted that I didn't have a phone, saying that I was a unique individual that was well beyond her years.

Anyway, long story short, he was the first person in my life to tell me that.

Not even my parents said that.

I was crying from disbelief inside, because I'd never heard that before.

Every single person tells me that I'll get wasted if I persue writing, and this utter stranger told me that I'd do well no matter what.

A couple months ago, I ran into another person in Barnes and Nobles, and he told me that I was very good at math but was taught the wrong things.

My parents only mention math when my grade dips down into a 95.

Again, a stranger told me things that my parents have never said.

I'm very confused as to why that's happening.

Anyway, I wanted to say that I probably won't be posting at all, and I'm overridden with guilt from it.

Bye.

-Cheyenne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read with caution.   
> If you're too lazy to do that, then i wont be updating any of my works anymore because my mom is an asshole.


End file.
